tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Kobi-Yoro
Kobi-Yoro, sometimes shortened to Kobi or Yoro is a GRN Female Scout with nature manipulation both created with the collaboration between n8five484 and Blasteroid. Her normal theme is Seven Wonders while her battle theme consists of three songs The Chain, Rihannon followed by Dreams all by Fleetwood Mac. Appearance She wears a light-GRN-colored Cool Cat Cardigan and Hero's Tail. Personality and Behaviour Origin Powers and Abilities Kobi has abilities that allows her to manipulate plant-life, even flowers surrounding her. She is able to accelerate their growth and projects them through the ground using her hands. She can also use them for many purposes, either as a form of defense for herself and her allies or to use poisonous or sentient plant-based lifeforms against her enemies, like venus flytraps that attack her foes at will. Faults and Weaknesses Because of her current experience with her powers, she cannot control, generate or grow plants in areas that are not native to her. As her control around the area is limited to a few, only be able to use the most nearby sources of life to defend herself. Fire or Ice users can be a particular threat to her because they can burn down or freeze her plants, even when she generates the plants, they can just immediately attack to prevent them to come to her aid. Fortress Legion Profile Trivia *Kobi-Yoro was inspired by many different sources before and during its creation. **Her retrograde amnesia was inspired the characters, Banri Tada of Golden Time and Kaori Fujimiya of One Week Friends. **Her personality is that based off mainly the song Ligaya (joy in English) by the Filipino OPM band Eraserheads and also songs by The Smiths, Ask and The Boy With the Thorn in His Side. **Her tending of a greenhouse is inspired by Shizuma Hanazono and Nagisa Aoi of Strawberry Panic! tending of the greenhouse. *The revised version of Kobi-Yoro was based off varying amounts of inspirations. **Much of her personality is inspired by BurgerLord's version of Kobi, a character from a story, and the traits of both SarisKhan, Blasteroid and Kugawattan. The personality was also inspired by n8five484 wanting to taking unexpected turns. *Her name comes from the Japanese word Yorokobi which according to Google Translate, can mean joy (see above). The dividing of the word Yorokobi was made as joke that Blasteroid created single named Freaks though n8five484 put the dash between the two sepreated words after remembering Jun Mamoru. *Her origin story was made ambiguous and short in order to differ from the long and tragic origin found typical in a lot of Blasteroid's Freaks. n8five484 also made the accident unknown in order to avoid making the event modern as it was originally planned to be a car crash. Notable Videos By the creators of the Freak By BurgerLord *evil will's refrigerator breaks *FOOD VS MAN MEDIC MAN *MEDIC MAN 5: GRASS WENCH'S AUDACITY *MEDIC MAN 6: MEDIC MAN FIXES HIS BIKE *MEDIC MAN 7: TEAM KILLER GETS TEAM KILLED *MEDIC MAN 9: MEDIC MAN BECOMES AN ACTUAL DOCTOR GM_ComeAnGetItMook *GM_ComeAnGetItMook - Tennis Round 1 By the community Category:Concepts made by multiple users Category:Female monsters Category:Fortress Legion Members Category:GRN Team Category:Monsters made by Blasteroid Category:Monsters made by n8five484 Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Scouts